A Soldier of SOLDIER
by ArcaneChronis
Summary: Cloud Strife is yet ignorant of Shinra, Inc.'s greedy desire for total domination. But mysteriously, President Shinra was murdered, and the successor, his only son Rufus, vowed to more years of tyranny for the people. There is no haven for the puzzled Clo


A Soldier of SOLDIER Written By: ArcaneChronis  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the possessor of Final Fantasy VII. I am not part of SquareSoft, and as the game belongs to them, I shall not claim it to be my own. I understand the International Copyright Laws, and hereby declare that I abide by the decree. However, readers of this story must understand that this tale, about Final Fantasy VII, came from the corners of my demented mind. Now, enough of that! Let's have some entertainment!  
  
Author's Notes: In this story, Cloud is twenty-one, the same age as the character in the game Final Fantasy VII. But, he is yet ignorant of the tyranny of Shinra, Inc. In his perplexity, hostile enemies lurk behind every shadow, and friends often turn foes. In this realm of bewilderment, who is to be trusted?  
  
Chapter 1: The Twin Knights  
  
"Attention all Shinra SOLDIERS! Pardon about this interruption! Cloud Strife, SOLDIER First Class, please come to the Lobby Office! Cloud Strife! Please come to the Lobby Office! Thank you!"  
  
"Why me?" Cloud grumbled moodily as the announcer had finished. He could feel countless pairs of glistening, Mako-tainted eyes upon him, boring holes into his azure uniform as he stepped out of the Exercise Room. A boy behind him snickered, but Cloud ignored the humiliation as he slammed the door shut behind him. Or perhaps, as I should say, tried to.  
  
*Bang!* *Bang!* *BANG!*  
  
The sturdy frame of the rosewood door finally gave in as Cloud pounded away for the third time. Splinters of the pricey lumber had been chipped out, as the other exercisers exchanged looks of mock shock, guffawing and giggling. They knew what was coming next.  
  
"Excuse me, young sir!" The attendant girl scowled, frowning over her horn- rimmed spectacles at him, "Would you mind stepping inside and trying that again?"  
  
But the riled Cloud had already set off at a brisk trot. He knew that he would most certainly be joining the SOLDIER Troublemakers for detention that afternoon, but he didn't care. This was NOT his ideal way to spend his off-hour.  
  
"What is it this time?" he wondered aloud, "Another Mako Reactor investigation?"  
  
The though of another tiring, pointless mission was enough to make Cloud retch. After all, it was his break time. He pondered awhile about deserting, but figured that he had enough trouble coming to him for disrespect.  
  
The shining marble spiral staircase seemed to coil downwards forever, winding like a snake of granite. Cloud groaned, and stopped to massage his worn-out feet.  
  
"H-hey!" He glanced up from his rigid leather boots and grinned, a fiendish scheme already outlined in his brain, "Since I'm already in this state, I might as well stop for a roasted hotdog by the Cafeteria!"  
  
Plummeting to the last of the accursed stairs, he turned left, away from the Lobby, and dashed to the Cafeteria. Lining up to get his bite of food, he sighed in approval.  
  
"Hee hee!" he thought mischievously, "I'll keep you waiting, Reno, you old flame-head!"  
  
As he sniggered contentedly in glee, the line was moved up a few steps, and he was dragged on by the swarms of streaming students, rushing to get their food, with saliva dripping down their open mouths. Cloud grimaced, checking to see if he was beginning to look like those idiots. After all, there's always a girl watching...  
  
"Ha ha ha!" he laughed happily, covering his hotdog with spicy chilly, "That's one for you, Reno! Still waiting in the Lobby Office, huh?"  
  
He turned from the line and walked out, carrying the hotdog, now dripping meat down the hallway.  
  
"Ah-hmm, Cloud Strife?" a familiar voice, dripping with amusement and sarcasm, startled Cloud, who was enthusiastically devouring his hotdog. Now, he dropped it on his uniform, and slowly turned around, facing the speaker.  
  
"President Shinra!" He quickly gave a smart salute and bowed, "Did you summon me?"  
  
"Err, quite so, Cloud," Rufus Shinra responded with a tinge of suspicion, "About half an hour ago."  
  
Rufus has been chosen as the successor of Shinra, Inc., because of the mystifying, unexpected death of his father. It was uncertain who or what had murdered him, or if there was even a killer at all. Perhaps he was just old.  
  
Cloud felt his face turning as bright as Reno's hair, not just from embarrassment, but annoyance as well. How dare they interrupt his freedom to scoff his hotdog in pleasure? It was just unnatural! Hotdog is the motivation of life! Hotdog is...  
  
"Screw you, Rufus!" Cloud murmured indignantly, perhaps a bit too audible, and he quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"What was that again, my dear little friend?" Rufus asked, jovially smiling, which was quite a queer expression on his face that it seemed almost comical.  
  
"Nothing, old pal," Cloud said, whacking Rufus on the back of his handsome gray suit, a little too hard, "Nothing at all."  
  
"No, I really don't mind spending a few more moments here, though it's more than I have to. Now, what was that you said?"  
  
"Nothing! Just shut up!"  
  
One would have expected Rufus to call for Dark Nation to tear the scoundrel to smithereens, but they were good friends, Cloud and Rufus, for Cloud had grown up in SOLDIER along with him.  
  
"Don't worry, Cloud," Rufus said, acting extremely sickly-sweet, "It will only be 50% off your monthly salary."  
  
He was joking, of course, but Cloud couldn't help but gag on the idea of losing his break time AND half of his salary.  
  
Seeing his disbelieving look, Rufus ushered Cloud, "Come on now, down to business..."  
  
Cloud miserably turned from the overwhelming smell of the cafeteria, and allowed him to be escorted to the Lobby Office.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cloud, this is Zann and Basil Chronis," Rufus introduced, gesturing to two new members of SOLDIER, both Cloud's own age and looking as if they could take on anything, though Cloud seriously doubted that, once they had a couple of rough nights.  
  
In fact, all the freshmen fighters were determined to the boot, until about the second mission, that is. The mere sight of the results of the Jenova project was enough to set them off their rockers. The big shots were turned into reluctant cowards, sooner or later, until they hardened up to the standards.  
  
Zann Chronis was a boy the height of Cloud, with wavy knots of jet- black hair. His bangs, on windy occasions, fluttered cutely into his midnight-blue eyes, making him an attractive target for girls.  
  
And Basil? That girl is sure a rascal! Though very pretty too...  
"Hee hee ha ha ha!" Her laughter rippled through the room, spreading sunshine.  
Cloud stopped daydreaming and looked down at himself, suddenly groaning. His uniform is still stained deeply with chilly!  
  
---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
Poor Cloud! That's for daydreaming! Anyways, if you actually liked this piece of compost rubbish of mine, then review. I am eventually deleting the entire story. Sorry...  
APRIL FOOL! 


End file.
